Couldn't have asked for more-FrUKFACE Family
by DatAnimeChick
Summary: Just some pointless FACE Family fluff plus FrUK. Human names have been used. This is my first upload to so I'm not really used to anything yet so things will most likely take time. Let me know what you think too C:


"Alfred, are you ready yet?! It's time to go to school!" The tempered Brit shouted from the bottom of the staircase, his eyebrows furrowed. "And get your coat on too!" Arthur leaned on the banister waiting for his son.

"Imma coming Dad!" Little Alfred groaned, trudging down the stairs in a blue top and navy jeans. He held his backpack in one hand and was currently trying to tug on his yellow raincoat.

"Give me your bag whilst you put on your shoes." Arthur insisted a little calmer. "Francis, is Matthew ready yet?" Arthur's husband emerged from the kitchen, another small boy in a red rain coat clutching his hand, a stuffed white polar bear under his arm.

"Oui he's ready to go." Francis smiled allowing Matthew to run over to his brother. "I'll go get their lunches." He wandered back into the kitchen, before returning with two ham sandwiches wrapped in tinfoil, 2 biscuits, a yogurt, and two pieces of fruit each.  
"Merci Papa." Matthew thanked smiling cutely, taking his food and placing it into his bag. However his younger brother wasn't as simple.

"Papa did you make me peanut-butter and banana?" The child squealed, also unzipping his backpack to put his lunch in. Peanut butter and banana was Alfred's all-time favourite.

"Non not today Alfred. You had it yesterday. It's not good for you to have it on too many occasions." Francis said firmly wafting his finger at the boy. Alfred only pouted, crossing his arms moodily and shuffling towards the door.

"Dad are you taking us to school today?" Matthew asked in a quiet tone, hugging his bear close to his chest. Francis and Arthur both exchanged looks, the 2 parents mouthing words to each other, followed by the Brit smirking.  
"No your Papa IS going to take you." Arthur replied, widening his eyes at his husband who rolled his and nodded. Hugging both of his children Arthur opened the front door as the boys ran outside towards the car.

"C'mon Papa! Let's go!" Alfred yelled, tugging the door handle trying to pry the door open (he obviously forgot that the car had to be unlocked...) Francis beamed at them from inside the house before turning to his partner and caressing his scowling face.

"Arthur, smile. For me?" Francis cooed quietly, puckering his lips. Arthur's lips trembled but refused to curl up into any sort of smile. Francis chuckled to himself as he held the Brit's hips and pulled his body towards his own, nuzzling their noses together. Arthur couldn't hold back a smirk any longer. He hooked his arms around the other's shoulders, laughing to himself.

"There we go. Now how about a kiss before I go?" Francis inquired grinning cheekily.

"Don't push it." Arthur murmured, with a smug expression. Francis pressed his lips gently against Arthur's for a short but sweet kiss.

"Eww Yuck! Kissing!" Alfred shrieked from their white vehicle, shuddering from the sight. The two parents parted laughing as blue eyes met green.

"I love you. See you soon Francis." Arthur said happily removing his arms from around his bold neck. Francis pecked Arthur's cheeks with more kisses until his jaw was grasped by the Brit. "Later. Now take the kids to school git."

"Alright." Francis winked jogging down the path and opening the car. After making sure the children were strapped up Francis opened the door to the driver's seat before he turned back to the house. Arthur stood in the door frame his arms folded smiling from the short distance between them. The Frenchman blew his lover a kiss, causing Arthur to blush a shade of pink as he waved to them. Leaning against the frame of the door, Arthur folded his arms and stared at his family members in awe. He loved them with all his heart. The two children that drove him mad, drawing on the walls, and constantly playing the floor is made of lava or hide the remote. Calling to him at 3 in the morning because they couldn't sleep. Plus tons of bickering between them of forcing the 4 year old twins to eat their vegetables…However despite all this, Arthur adored his children. The way he got to awaken them for school, to the time he and Francis would tuck them in at night. Then there was Francis, his old enemy. They had fought all their lives, until they came to realise that they just wanted to end it all together, settle down and have a family, which is what they did. Without the French man, none of this would have been possible. They would still have their little tantrums with each other, sometimes resulting in one of them sleeping on the couch (mainly Francis) but they had managed to resolve it and think about what really mattered. Arthur emitted a long sigh of gratitude, him and Francis making eye contact. Similar smile filled their faces and they each knew what they were feeling. The words "I love you." were mouthed by Francis, Arthur replying with "I love you too." Soon enough, Francis got in the car and drove Alfred and Matthew to school, Arthur watching from the doorway. Arthur gladly sighed and sealed his eyes shut, still beaming.

"Francis, I couldn't have asked for more." 3


End file.
